Rusty
"Logic is the rarest candy of all!" -''Rusty, Gym Fight '' Rusty is the protagonist of the webseries Pokemon Rusty by Dorkly. He is very naive, but is determined to become the best Pokemon trainer there is. He looks up to his hero, Red. Appearance Rusty has the same appearance as a regular Pokemon trainer, the only difference being that his eyes appear completly white, but this is due to a pair of glasses he wears. He also has black sleeves rather than dark blue. Apart from these things, he shares the same character sprite as Red. He has light brown hair under his hat. Personality Rusty has very low intelligence and knows very little, if anything, about Pokemon and the Pokemon world and often kills his pokemon on accident. Although he causes disaster almost everywhere that he goes, he is not outright malicious and often causes things out of chance or accident. He is very inspired by his hero, Red, even to the point of naming his Kakuna "Pikachu" after his hero's favorite pokemon. He often gets discouraged during his journey, but he always bounces back, ready to fight on. History Before the Series Not much is known about Rusty's past except that he has dreamed of becoming a trainer for a very long time and that he was meant to one day work at his parents' deli. At some point, he became a fan of Red and began following him on Twitter. In the Series He randomly announces one day that his destiny is to be a pokemon trainer, despite much opposition from his parents. He goes to Professor Tree and recieves a Kakuna from him before sneaking out of Beige Town and heading out into the world. He goes through a series of misadventures where he declares a random Bug Catcher as his rival and tries to evolve Pikachu in numerous, almost cruel, ways. He is caught off guard by Team Rocket who tries to steal Pikachu, but he "evolves out of pure happiness" the moment the Team Rocket member touches him. Rusty is punched by Pikachu and left, after which he calls his dad to pick him up. As they ride home, they crash into a Snorlax and Rusty takes it as a sign that he must continue his journey, leaving his father at a pokecenter. He makes his way to the Celadon Mall where he accidentally buys Professor Tree's bike filled with drugs. He eventually runs into Team Rocket again and he pursues them to Cinnabar Island where he challenges Blaine, thinking its his destiny to defeat him. Rusty is dealt a crushing defeat and is discouraged, so Blaine gives him a seashell, claiming that it is a badge and it lifts Rusty's spirits once more. Team Rocket Membership He finally makes it to Team Rocket HQ under the alias of a new recruit named Russel or Reginald (The Team Rocket Member, Ron, cannot read Rusty's handwriting). He tries to rescue Pikachu, but his efforts are stopped quickly. Realizing that Rusty raised the now insane Pikachu, they welcome him to Team Rocket, also finding the drug filled bike. He goes on a ride along with a Team Rocket Member, but they are caught by surprise by Red, who obliterates them and their car, apparently killing Pikachu as well. Afterwards He ventures on and passes through notable landmarks in his region like the Battlehaus, the Daycare and the Pokemon Tower, where he is haunted by all the pokemon he killed in the past. His deceased grandfather comes to his aid before they can get their revenge (only for Rusty to capture him with a pokeball). He meets up with Professor Tree and watches a documentary with him before heading to the Viridian City Gym, which has a blockade of cops surrounding it. Rusty gets in through the back and goes to face Giovanni, but is shocked to discover that Pikachu is still alive, having killed Giovanni and took over Team Rocket. The police finally break through before Pikachu kills Rusty and they are both arrested and taken to jail due to Rusty technically being responsible for Pikachu becoming the way he is. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Trainer Category:Beige Town